The Epic Summer
by xxeica
Summary: Alice has an idea of something to keep from being bored to death all summer. What happens when they eat? A battle of the powers? And what happens when they feed some hobos, and become friends... All vampire. Bella is changed. Everybody may be slightly OOC
1. The Idea

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE: THE GREAT IDEA_

Being able to sit with Edward without him resisting the urge to eat me had been my dream. Being a vampire had been my dream. But now I wasn't so sure that's what I really wanted. Don't get me wrong, I loved Edward, and couldn't live without him. But I was sad to leave my family, hating the side of me that wanted to make them my afternoon snack. They watched me grow, they watched me fall for Edward, they came to our wedding...then I disappeared from their lives. I haven't seen them since, and though my new vampire family was what I always wanted, I missed my old human family, and my old human friends. It's actually surprising I that I haven't run into any of them, considering we have gone to multiple high schools in dreary overcast areas since.

"It still bothers me when I don't know what you're thinking" Edward said for the millionth time. And it probably actually has been over a million times.

"Well, everybody else has to deal with not knowing, so I think you will live through it" I reminded him, as he laughed at our familiar conversation.

"I think it would fair of you to clue me in…just a little?" He was using those irresistible puppy eyes, knowing he would get what he wanted using them. He always did.

"I was just thinking about the usual…" I said carefully "About my parents, and Jacob…" I knew I had to think about what I was saying, because Edward always started going on about how he thinks that maybe I should have stayed human, or he feels guilty because we both know that a part of me loves Jacob. I loved Edward enough to give that up, but he blames himself for 'pushing me into it' when actually he had been in no hurry, and I had been pushing it.

"Besides, why does it matter. What are YOU thinking about?" I asked him, knowing he probably wouldn't let the topic go. It was worth a try, though…. I could feel there was something going down in the Cullen household.

It was great hanging out with them all the time, the rest of them came to live with us after I had gotten used to being a vampire. You should've seen how Alice gushed over my 'newfound beauty'. I thought she would STOP begging me to go shopping now that I could wear rags and be irresistible, but of course not. Alice insisted we go on regular sisterly shopping trips, buying clothes that had to be equal in my beauty. I swear the Cullens will go broke eventually! And Emmett has now become the forever-annoying, but still lovable brother. Rosalie isn't around much, doing lots of traveling, but I can tell she doesn't like that I became a vampire when I had the option to stay human. I'm starting to get to know Jasper more, and his ability to help with emotions definitely comes in handy. Carlisle and Esme also do a fair amount of traveling, joking about how they "aren't getting any younger….or older, actually. We are the perfect traveling age! Goodbye!"

All of the Cullens are extremely kind and open, welcoming me into the family, and very much treating as one of their own. It was usually just Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Edward and me around the house.

"Well…" Edward finally replied, "Alice says she has a funny idea of what to do all summer," Oh yeah. School was near to being out for the summer, only a couple more days left. It was a good thing we were currently living in Seattle, we didn't see much sun. Living in some place like Florida would've pretty much ruined our summer.

"Ok, then" I said, inwardly preparing myself for another one of Alice's crazy ideas.

"Great, come on; let's go see what it is!" Edward said, flashing that half grin that made me melt inside.

We raced downstairs, something I enjoyed a lot since becoming a vampire. Since I was still fairly new, I was stronger and faster than the other Cullens. This both frustrated Edward, and made him laugh.

"ALICE! Come here! Let's hear your idea for this summer!"

I could tell it was a REALLY good idea, because Alice came running to us squealing and smiling the whole way.

"Well, you know how this is Bella's first summer with us being a vampire? Or at least, being used to being a vampire?" She said, grinning. Edward and I had gotten married in the first summer after my senior year, and he changed me the next summer, helping me adjust to hunting animals and resisting urges before the rest of the Cullens came to stay. Apparently he was a fan of taking things slow, making SURE this was what I wanted. At least time passed quickly with Edward.

"I think it would be a great idea to do some vampire-y things!" She exclaimed, looking at us to gauge our reaction.

--Confused stares time! Plenty to go around! Here you go Alice!--

"Umm…vampire-y things? Like what?"

"Like contests, I guess. And we still have to test what power Bella has! It might be something really cool!"

"Oooh, THAT kind of vampire things!" Edward gave a nervous laugh.

Alice and I looked at him weirdly. What did he think vampire-y things meant?

**Ok, so pretty please let me know if you think it's a good enough idea to continue!! And I need some idea for what Bella's power should be, or this next chapter with take forever to write P I think I have an idea for another story too, so if this one sucks I'll just drop it. If I don't get any reviews, I'll take that as a big fat "YOU SUCK!" So if you want to read this story you'd better review **

**-xx-**


	2. The Beginning

_CHAPTER TWO: THE BEGINNING_

_ "_Edward…what WERE you thinking when Alice said vampire-y things?"

"Bella… give it up. I'm not telling you!"

"Pretty pretty please with a big fat cherry on top?"

"I don't eat cherries…"

"… With a big fat mountain lion on top??"

"NO! It's dumb anyways. Forget it."

"Fine. Edward, what if I don't have a power?"

"What? That's stupid, Bells. I bet you will have the best power ever! After all, I AM the one that bit you. Maybe you'll get my power."

"But-"

"BELLA! Stop worrying! Now let's go downstairs and see what the others are up to."

Alice, Emmett, and Jasper each had a little notebook in their hands. Jasper was writing furiously, but Alice just had an unfocused look on her face. She was probably thinking about shopping again.

"Umm... what are you guys doing?" I asked, causing Alice to jump and fall of the couch.

"BELLA! You broke my concentration! We are _trying_ to think of ideas for our vampire-y stuff this summer." I snuck a look at Edward while Alice was saying this. He looked sheepish when Alice said 'vampire-y stuff'

"Edward… you're killing me here. What on EARTH did you think vampire-y stuff was??" I swear, if vampires could blush, he would be blushing. But I guess it was something really weird or embarrassing, because Edward still said nothing.

"Whatever, you know we'll figure it out eventually. Maybe we'll find out I can read minds, and I'll mind-read it out of you! So Alice, what are the ideas you guys came up with so far?"

Alice, Jasper and Emmett handed me their notebooks. All Emmett's had in it was some doodles and funny faces. I gave him a sideways look and he just grinned at me. Alice's was full of clothes designs she had thought up, go figure. Jasper was the only helpful one! I read his neatly written **(A/N-That's why it's in italics, I guess) **ideas:

_--Battle of the powers! (after we find out what Bella's is)_

_--Baseball tournament _

_--Each make a list of 10 things we do before summers over_

_--Find out what happens when we eat (this is more of a personal curiosity though)_

"Good job Jasper. Let's find out what my power is before anything else," I threw Edward a glance and he squeezed my hand reassuringly "I need a shower. I'll see you all back here in about an hour."

I walked upstairs and got into the luxury shower, in the luxury bathroom Edward insisted we luxury-ify just because we can. I wonder what my power will be…what if I don't have a power…what if my power is lame, like being able to tell how old leftovers are by smelling them, or eyes that shoot mold-killing lasers, but ONLY kill mold. How useful would THAT be?? And I could tell Jasper knew I was nervous, he was sending waves of calm through the house. It would be nice to be able to do that…I could have a lot of fun messing with Edward!

I got out of the shower and put on some comfy PJs, heading downstairs, bracing myself for whatever was coming.

** Sorry this one is still kind of lame, I don't have a lot of ideas right now, so I'm going to sleep on it and hopefully wake up fresh and ready to write a GOOD chapter! Of course, whenever I'm not near anything I could write on, these great ideas for a fanfic pop into my head. I can never remember them later on. I might try to write another one tonight. Thanks to everybody who reviewed!! **

** -xx-**


	3. I've Got The Power

_CHAPTER THREE: I'VE GOT THE POWER_

Walking down the stairs, I thought about what power would be cool to have. Edward's power was nice, but he talked about how he wished he couldn't read people's minds. Jasper's power was useful, but he also wished he didn't have to feel everybody's emotions all the time. Alice's was probably most practical, but not as fun to mess with. I reached the living room where Alice, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were sitting.

'_I wonder what power Bella will have…I hope it's something fun!'_

I looked around-Alice wasn't saying anything, just staring off into space. How did I-oohhhhh!!

"YOU GUYS! I just read Alice's thoughts! She was thinking about what power I would have…I got Edwards power!"

"Probably because I was the one to bite you!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

Suddenly I felt very happy, excited, relieved, jealous, intereste-OH!!

"HEY! I've got Jaspers power too! I can feel everybody's emotion!"

"What? Ah, that's… cool!"

"AWW not fair! She gets two powers??"

"Be right back you guys, somebody is calling my cell," Edward said, and got up to leave the room.

"Hey, Bella! Try out your power on me! What am I thinking?" So I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to concentrate on what Emmett was thinking. Edward said it was hard for him at first, then it got easier as he got better.

"I think…uhhhh…I got nothing, Emmett"

"Maybe because his head is just full of moldy old beans!"

"ALICE! My head is not full of moldy beans!" Emmet smacked Alice on the arm and they chased eachother around for a bit before sitting down again.

"Try harder, Bella, because my head is not full of beans…"

"Kay," I concentrated REALLY hard on Emmett. Then Edward walked back into the room. Suddenly a chorus of

'_Back, back, back from his magical joourneey! Yeah!  
What did he see in the parallel dimensiooon?  
He saw beans, lots of beans, lots of beans, lots of beans. Ooh, beans lots of beans lots of beans lots of….'_

I burst out laughing as I realized what Emmett's life must be like from his point of view.

"Hey you guys, that was Carlisle checking in on…what's so funny, Bella??"

"Emmett was singing Magical Trevor in his head! At first I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but after you walked in…"

"I get it you guys! Bella has a mooch power! Whatever powers are around her, she can use. That's why she has all of our powers. She probably could use my power, too!"

"Oohh! That will make our summer games MUCH more interesting…."

**That's it for right now! I'm going to upload this chapter, take a break from my computer, and then write some more of the story later today. Sorry it's so short, It took forever to decide what Bella's power should be. I actually was thinking about what the powers were in Heroes (You know- SAVE THE CHEERLEADER, SAVE THE WORLD!) And I remembered how Peter has the mooch power. Thanks to everybody who reviews!! Sorry if you don't get the Magical Trevor connection :)  
**

**-xx-**


	4. Extra Special

** I just read on Stephenie Meyer's website that there was a super ultra secret sneaky peak on the Penelope DVD!! And then, RIGHT then, my little sister comes into my room and says that my dad got Penelope out from Blockbuster because it looked good! The sneak peak is awesome! I also just realized that I haven't been writing disclaimers. Well I'm pretty sure nobody here thinks I own Twilight…I mean, come on. But just in case:**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS! I sure wish I did, I wish I owned Edward! BUT I DON'T SO I HAVE TO GET OVER IT. All of Twilight and it's characters are owned by Stephenie. Wonderful, genius-book-writing Stephenie Meyer. All I own is a copy of the books! Sigh. **

_CHAPTER FOUR: EXTRA SPECIAL_

"I have. The best power. EVER! I mean, come on. Some vampires don't get any extra special powers at all. But I kind of have all of them."

"Stop bragging, Bella, we have to test to see if there might be some other power that none of us have."

"Edward, I KIND OF doubt that! I mean, come on, she already has the potential to every power. I don't think it would be fair if she got more."

"Alice, being a vampire is enough of an advantage _without _the extra powers. So let's just shut up and keep testing. Carlisle is going to visit tomorrow to help us understand Bella's power."

I was tired enough of hearing them _talk_, hearing their thoughts was worse.

'_I wonder is Bella would like to go SHOPPING! Maybe get her some…special pajamas. For Edward's sake…'_

Ugh. I'm blocking Alice out!

'_He's back, and he's got a new trick! Magical Trevor is ten times as slick as the last time! The last time you saw him…'_

Wow, Emmett's thoughts must be like one long repetition of Magical Trevor. Maybe that's why he's always staring off into nothing with a stupid grin on his face…well I'm done reading thoughts for now if that's all they think about. Edward must go crazy listening to them…I wonder what Carlisle and Esme were doing right now? I hope they come visit…

'_Hey cool, look at the view from the hotel window! You can see the Eiffel Tower…'_

That was Carlisle! How could I hear his thoughts from so far away?!

"Hey you guys, I can hear Carlisle's thoughts!"

"But aren't they in like…Italy or something??"

"No, they're in Paris, Carlisle was thinking about how is was cool they could see the Eiffel Tower from the hotel window."

"Ok, so not only can you mooch powers, you can make them work long-distance? NOT FAIR!" Emmett was whining, probably because he had no special power. He was just buff.

"Hey Bella, let's test the extent of your power. Lets see if you could plant something into one of our minds, like talk to us or put an image into our head." Edward sounded very curious. I think he is excited to find out what my power is.

I concentrated really hard on putting a message into Emmett's head. I decided to have a little fun with it, so it would be obvious if it worked.

"BELLA! WHAT THE CHEESE! ARE YOU PUTTING THOSE INTO MY HEAD?? I SWEAR--"

But the rest of Emmett's threat was blocked out, because I was literally ROFL, and if vampires could shed tears, I would be crying tears of mirth. Edward and Alice looked to Emmett for an explanation, but I don't think he was about to describe what I put into his head. So I could put messages AND pictures into peoples heads? Hmm. This could be fun to mess with. . .

**Ok, so this one is kind of short, because I'm going to write another short chapter and put them both up. Why don't I just put up one long chapter? Don't ask me. I felt like doing it this way. Maybe it makes me feel like I'm getting more done than I actually am…**

**-xx-**


	5. Let the Games Begin

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES….THE OH SO GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. ALL I OWN IS THIS RANDOM ASSED PLOT. ENJOY.**

_CHAPTER FIVE: LET THE GAMES BEGIN_

Wow, reading peoples thoughts and placing things into their head is SUPER fun!

'_Now you can see why we really adore-' _

NOT STILL

'_Wow! Bella ended up with a super cool power! I wonder how that power could be used against people…I'm glad Bella has it instead of some crazy mass murderer! Or some bank robber! Or worse-a clothes robber! What is somebody broke into the American Eagle and stole all of the REALLY CUTE shirts?? Or worse-MY CLOSET!!'_

I saw Alice go upstairs out of the corner of my eye, muttering something about remembering to plug her cell phone into the charger. What else is everybody thinking about…

'_Aisle 2, that's the place where we store the Ragu.  
There's So Much Raguuuuuu…'_

OH GOD NO-

Luckily Emmett snapped out of his Magical Trevor trance and said something interesting.

"I almost feel like quitting the games…I mean, come on. Bella has an unfair advantage! Shes stronger because shes new, and she has pretty much every power. She could distract us in the middle of a game by putting weird images into outr heads," He gave me a meaningful look, and I laughed as I remembered his reaction to the pictures I put into his mind.

"Whatever Emmett," Alice said, rolling her eyes as she sat back down on the cough, reassured her wardrobe was safe. "You're just jealous because Bella is better than you at everything. It undermines your… cough ..manliness."

"Well," Jasper said after not saying much for a while, "I think we should start off doing something not involving how good our powers are. Who wants to find out what happens when we eat??"

Everybodys eyes lit up as we piled into the car, we had to buy some food from the local grocery store. Of course, we have no food around the house. Everybody's thoughts revolved around the mystery of what would happen. Thought Emmett was already always singing songs about beans and ragu in his head, so it wasn't much of a leap for him…

**Ok so theres the second pathetically short chapter!! If you still haven't watched the Magical Trevor videos, I think you should… but I'm warning you, its not that Emmett is insane. They are THAT catchy. If you've got any theories of what should happen when they eat, let me know. I have an idea, but more ideas would be awesome! Thanks to all reviewers, and especially to those who suggested things! Even if I don't use your specific idea, trust me, it helps to get me thinking. **

**-xx-**


	6. Dumb Idea

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! -sniffles-**

_CHAPTER SIX: DUMB IDEA_

"Ok…are you guys ready??" Alice was squealing, obviously excited to find out what would happen, along with the rest of us. We were sitting around the living room, a table full of food ready to be eaten. I don't know WHY we bought so much food, a taste will probably be enough for us to find out what happens. But no, we weren't about to waste our time eating something boring like bagels. No way! The table was filled with any kind of candy you could imagine, every ice cream invented , 10 different boxes of popsicles, assorted soda, chips, some cakes with rich frosting, and also some more adventurous foods like strange chinese food we couldn't pronounce.

We had bought practically every time of food in the store, and our fellow shoppers had given us strange looks when we talked in hushed tones about how excited we were to find out what happens when we eat.

"You should have seen this one guy when I said 'I wonder id eating all this would kill us'! He was definitely rushing to leave the store." Emmet said, laughing at the memory of confused shoppers fleeing the aisles.

"Well at least I could read their minds, and make sure none of them suspected us of anything other than weird humans," Edward said, a smile on his face remembering what the people had thought. "Most of them just thought we had been kept on some weird no-tasty-things diet all our life, and were excited to eat junk food."

"Ok, so are we ready to do this thing?" I was kind of nervous to find out what would happen. "Maybe we should have Carlilse on speed dial while we do this…it doesn't seem like a very smart thing to do."

"Of course it isn't a very good idea! That's EXACTLY why we should just stop thinking about it and do it! It might make for a _really _funny story." Of course, Emmett just wanted a funny story to tell.

"Emmett, you can't say your head is on straight enough to judge if we should do this. Your head is full of Magical Trevor, and may I remind you, Trevor didn't have the best ideas…."

"My head is NOT only full of Magical Trevor!"

'_Cheer up pig. Don't you cry, There's a special offer on fish pie!'_

"Yes, Emmett, it is. You don't want for me to disturb your 24 hour Magical Trevor broadcast with something else, do you?..."

"NO! Don't ever do that again, Bella!" Emmetts eyes widened in horror at the thought of the special things I could put into his head.

"Well, lets just eat something already and get it over with!" Jasper said exasperatedly. I chose a Coke and a piece of neon pink cake to eat, while Edward grabbed a Mountain Dew and some chips. Emmett, of course, picked out the food that looked the weirdest, and Alice grabbed some caramel candies. Jasper unwrapped a popsicle.

"Ok, on three," Alice said

"ONE,"

"TWO,"

"THREE!"

Everybody took a bite of their food, and had a sip of something to drink. We felt no different, so we went on to stuff our faces.

"Its not as good as mountain lion," Edward said, "But I guess it is pretty good. This is the first time I've eaten in years…"

"THAT WAS SO ANTI-CLIMACTIC!!" Emmett started to complain. "I mean, nothing even happened!"

"Lets watch a movie or something, and see if we have to go to the bathroom after a while." I suggested, picking up 'Vantage Point' and popping it into the DVD player. We sat on the couch, watching our ultra-huge widescreen TV.

Just when we were getting to the third vantage point in the movie, Edward suddenly groaned and bent over holding his stomach.

"Uuughhhhh…I feel REALLY sick all of a sudden!"

"Ohh..I don't think that was such a great idea, guys…"

"Ughhhh…"

"I feel horrible…"

"Ohmigosh-" Alice curled up into a ball and closed her eyes, "Me too-somebody call Carlisle!"

Since I wasn't feeling sick yet, I got up and called Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle, can you help us?? We all ate food because we wanted to know what would happen but now everybody is feeling really sick, and-"

"What? That wasn't very smart, Bella…well, luckily, we arent far, since we decided to tour the more intresting places in the United States. We will be there in about a half hour…"

Sudennly I felt very sick myself. I curled up next to Edward, who probably would've comforted me, if he wasn't feeling like throwing up himself.

Everybody was sprawled on the couches and floor, groaning and feeling miserable. I guess it really was a bad idea. It was still fun to find out what would happen if we ate. But now I felt like throwing up, the only time I've felt sick since I was changed. Well, now we know. Want to weaken a vampire? Make them eat.

Then Carlisle walked in, his eyes were full of pity, but he seemed very amused as he took in the scene of the living room.

"And you didn't even eat all of the food. Well I suppose your curiosities are satisfied now?" We nodded our heads, frowning, but somehow we were very pleased with ourselves.

"I know you all feel like you have to throw up. Well, that's exactly what you have to do. Sorry, that's what you get…vampires can't use the bathroom, and the food can't stay in your stomach forever."

So that ends our first adventure of the summer, we ate food and then threw it all up again. I think it was actually pretty amusing, especially the look on everybodys faces when Carlisle said we had to throw it all up again. I wonder what we will do with all the leftover food…

**Well, this one was a little longer than the other chapters. I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it. Much thanks to Cullen Blood-Sister for looking up what Stephenie said happens when vampires eat, it definitely got me writing this chapter. It wouldn't have been up for another day if you hadn't sent me that private message! And of course, thanks to everybody who reviewed. I love reviews. I never got why the authors liked reviews so much until I started writing this, now I totally get it!**


	7. What About The Leftovers?

** Alright, I'm sorry if some of this doesn't exactly make sense, I'm in the middle of a schedule switch. I had a horrible schedule. . .going to sleep at 5AM and waking up and 2 or 3 PM. So I haven't slept in two days, I guess the idea is that I'll be so tired I can go to sleep at a more normal time 10 or 11 and I'm pretty much FALLING ASLEEP right now. So this is basically a chapter-introduction. **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARRIES…**

_CHAPTER SEVEN:What About The Leftovers?_

"So…" Carlsile smiled at us and we grinned back sheepishly, "You guys have learned your lesson, right?"

I nodded and turned to Emmett

'Wha-" Emmett froze in the middle of licking a cherry popsicle.

"EMMETT! Didn't you get the lesson we were supposed to have just learned? Don't eat. _It's not that hard."_ Alice smacked him on the arm for being so dumb.

"Alright then. . .does everybody get the lesson _now?..."_

"Yes, Carlisle…"

"Yeah,"

"But… I decided I _like _regular foo-"

"No, Emmett. Do you want to keep eating and barfing it up?"

"What are we going to do with the leftovers, then?!"

"Give them to hobos or something. I don't care…"

"CAN WE REALLY? I mean, that could be our next adventure! It would be so fun!"

I looked at Emmett, who was practically jumping up and down with excitement. He was like an ADD kid in a candy shop.

"Alright, I guess there's no harm in that. You guys can go feed the hobos if you REALLY want to."

"SWEET!"

**The next one will be a real chapter, I promise. And I also promise it will be my longest chapter yet. I think I'll have to write it after I get some sleep, though….**

**-xx-**


	8. Feed the Hobos!

** I would start spewing excuses for why I pretty much disappeared, but I don't think you care. I have a question though: I'm kind of having trouble with plot, so would you guys rather I ditched this story and started one which would be MUCH better written, or do you want for me to chug through this story half-assed? Just asking, because some people would rather finish a story that's already started…**

** I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT **

_Chapter Eight: Unexpected _

Walking around looking for hobos instead of avoiding them was definitely one of the more exciting things I've done. Emmett ran ahead, indefinitely childish and hyper. He was, of course, extremely excited by the prospect of meeting new people. None of us got out very often, we could amuse ourselves without leaving very often, and it wasn't like we needed to go grocery shopping. I walked with Alice, lightheartedly chatting about how fun these adventures were turning out to be. Edward looked very thoughtful as he walked with his hands in his pockets, looking anywhere but straight ahead. I would have looked into his head, but my new found gift needed some getting used to by the others, and he didn't look like his thoughts were something he would want to share with the rest of us. He was almost sulking- before we left the house he had made it quite clear that he didn't think this was a good idea.

"Hey you guys! Heres some people over here" Emmett called to us, running up the side of under the bridge.

Great, stereotypical hobos. But this wasn't a stereotypical hobo. To start, it was a girl. A very pretty one. In fact, if her eyes hadn't been bright blue, I would think she was a vampire. She told us her name was Lilah, and we sat with her as she gratefully accepted and ate the food we gave her. Her bright blue eyes were surrounded with long shaggy black hair, her frame was lightly built and she was as pale as any of us.

Despite her delicate build and girlie name, she was the most straightforward and gruff girl I had ever met. She told us she was 16, and she was here because her parents never cared what she was up to. She had ran away with her boyfriend, 'the lying stealing twat', who stole her money and ditched her after a year. By that time, she had actually come to like living on her own, even if the conditions were hard. Lilah, despite being alone and poor, seemed to very much enjoy her life, and said that the disadvantages and perks pretty much evened out in her point of view.

After meeting Lilah, we ran into a cute street couple, Audrey and Brendon. Audrey was 17, but looked as if she could be 14. It's pretty possible she was. Audrey was the cutest little thing ever, Alice was squealing over how much she 'looked like me' and how she wanted to bring her back home-and knowing Alice, she would have.

Audrey had short cut curly dark brown hair, and piercing gray eyes. She was short and had the cutest baby face ever. She looked the picture of innocence. Brendon was 18, and looked it. He, like Edward, had bronze hair. When we found them, she was curled up in his lap, and he was holding her protectively, his eyes closed, humming a tune. She looked upset over something. When we gave them the food, Brendon sincerely thanked us, Audrey hanging on to his arm, shyly half hidden behind him. He was probably half a foot taller than her.

They both had interesting pasts, Brendon had saved his money to come here from London only to be robbed and beaten. He had trouble finding a job, but after meeting Audrey, she became his priority. Audrey had never had a father, and when her mother died she came to the streets to escape child services. According to her, being so close to adulthood, she didn't want to spend her last year of being a teenager in the system. If Alice had wanted to bring Lilah home, that enthusiasm was _nothing_ compared to this. She was amazed about the way Audrey and Brendon resembled me and Edward, and we had to drag her away to continue our adventure.

Though we still had food left, none of us wanted to stay out on the streets after dark. We had promised Lilah, Audrey, and Brendon that we would be back another day. Well, Alice did, anyways.

"What are you thinking, Bells?" Edward asked, grabbing my hand. "It's not very fair that you can read my mind, and I still can't read yours."

"Candycanes and lollipops, of course, Edward!" I said innocently, trying not to laugh

He gave me a dark look, but was also suppressing laughter.

"What are you really thinking? I seriously want to know, Bells…"

"I was thinking about how people can be so happy no matter what. And about how some people are so unhappy when they have no reason to be…I wish everybody could be happy...or that I could cheer up people who aren't…"

"Ahh Bells," Edward grinned, and ruffled my hair, "You'll be the one to bring about world peace, I swear…theres no need to worry about everybody else, love. They need to become happy on their own time. Maybe they should find an amazing girl like you-"

I couldn't help butting into his fancy speech "Or an amazing guy, like you...besides, what were you thinking?"

He grinned at me, picked me up into his arms (yay vampire strength!), and carried me home. All the way home. And all the way up to our bedroom…and all the way to the bed.

** Lalalallaahh! Sorry about the fluff stuff at the end! And sorry, it didn't end up as long as I planned. I am planning for Audrey, Brendon and Lilah to become important to the story, I don't know how yet, but they will be. Again, sorry about totally stopping this story. I have some good reasons but I don't think you care about my life .' I LUFF REVIEWS and ideas are much appreciated! **

**I'm pretty happy to not have any flamers, but I almost wish I did. Haters make for a good laugh Don't hold out on me! And for those of you who have subscribed and reviewed and stuff, feel free to get mad at me for ditching the story...I can take it ;)  
**


	9. Ten Things?

** By the way guys, I put links to pictures I found online, that are how I picture Audrey, Lilah, and Brendon. I'm pretty sure now that I want to have them be an important part of the story. Also, after this story is over (after they make and do a list of ten things, and have a battle of the powers-no baseball tournament, I don't think) I think I want to write a school year story as a sequel. What do you guys think?**

**I DON'T OWN THESE CHARRIES**

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Ten Things?_

"Ok, so we can cross 'find out what happens when we eat' off our list. We aren't going to be doing a baseball tournament, because the field we used to do it in is being made into a strip mall…so we just need to have a battle of the powers, and make a list of ten things to complete."

"But Edward, we ALL know that Bella is going to win the battle of the powers…"

"Don't be a coward, Emmett. Maybe you'll win if you try _really _hard."

"Whatever, I bet Bella is going to go easy on you,"

"I'm not going easy on anybody!" I gave them an evil grin and started to use my powers on Edward, but lost my concentration when he started to push me into the couch, kissing me like the end of the world was coming. As soon as I lost my grip on his emotions, he sat back up and grinned sheepishly. If vampires could blush, he would be blushing.

"That wasn't fair, Bells!"

"All is fair in love and war…" I quoted, just to annoy him.

After much complaining over my large advantage, we agreed that it would be better to make our lists of Ten Things to do before the end of the summer. We started

to settle down and write our lists. **(A/N: I'm five words away from beta-BETA! Wow, now I'm qualified to be a beta reader. I feel so special. Back to the story!)**

"Ron! Ron, wake up! Ronald Weasley, I swear, if you don't wake up right this minute I'm going to go snap your wand!"

"Hermione! What are you doing in here? How did you get into the boys dormitory?"

"Never mind that! Harry is in trouble-Dumbledore called us to his office, we have to go now!"

"He didn't actually go through with that plan, did he?"

"I think he might have…I just hope he's not hurt! I'll never forgive myself for giving him that stupid idea..."

* * *

**Who got confused right there? Muahahha! Sorry, I think I'm going insane. I honestly can't think of anything to write at the moment, but I did want to put myself out as a beta reader. I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow-a real one. I would REALLY APPRECIATE some ideas right now!! REALLY! I'm very very stuck! And I don't want to just abandon this whole story! I'm begging you guys!**


	10. Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind?

** Hmm well I was reading my own story when I realized a few things you guys might have realized. Bella never really uses her power, and there isn't a lot of Bella/Edward stuff going on. Well I'm going to try to put more of those things in the story. By the way im really sorry I have basically stopped this. I don't want to get into it, but I go to a **_**really intense**_** school and have been doing literally nothing but school, eating, and sleeping. Does somebody want to help me co-write this? Like, alternating writing chapters? I'm totally open to this-send me a PM.**

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind?_

"Edward, I keep thinking about Brendon, Lilah, and Audrey…ever since we brought them food, I've been thinking about how lucky we are to not have to worry about those kind of things. And wondering if they are ok…" I glanced at Edward and away from the wide screen TV, which was showing _Phantom Of The Opera_, one of my favourite movies. We had given up on the list of 10 things after sitting around for an hour coming up blank. **(A/N: Based on a true story. I was sitting in my room forever trying to thing of lists for everybody, and ended up watching this movie-again. GIVE ME IDEAS….)**

"I have actually been thinking about them too. So has Alice, but no surprise there-she adored them all. We were thinking of going to visit them again, if we could find them. I was going to ask you about it sometime today…"

"Could we really? I just need to put my mind to rest. I need to know that they are doing okay. We could go down to the store and get them something?"

"Hey you guys," Alice interrupted from the floor, "I couldn't help but hear..we are going to go visit them again?!"

We weren't totally sure of where we had found them before, but decided to walk around until we found them. We did have all the time in the world. But first, we stopped at the store to get them something. Summer was almost over-time to decide whether to go to school or not-and it was getting colder. We got them a few giant fuzzy blankets, some bottles of water, some bread, and some random junk food items. Hey, everybody wants junk food. We also got them some miscellaneous vitamins, whichever ones looked like they might actually be helpful.

Walking down the street with Edward, hand in hand, I realized how lucky I was. Not only was I with the man I love, but I get to be with him forever. I was surrounded by amazing people, and had literally nothing to worry about at all. Most people get not a fraction of this heaven that I was taking for granted.

I examined my surroundings. Looking up at Edward, he smiled at me and pecked me on the cheek. This didn't give me the usual jolt of affection I usually felt. Instead, it made me feel a little sad.

Up ahead, Alice and Emmett were bickering over some trivial matter, chasing each other around and poking at the other, so easily amused. Jasper was a not far from them, laughing at how childish they can be.

I frowned slightly when I realized how lucky we were. Most people don't get to be this happy, this carefree. Some people never get a chance to live. Stress after stress, until they get the cruel reward of eternal peace that is death.

I made myself a promise to help people when I could. How could I take my life for granted when I could so easily be helping others? I had infinite time to, not to mention infinite money.

And I would start with Lilah, Brendon, and Audrey. There are so many ways we could help them. I smiled as a plan hatched in my mind.

Edward looked down at me again, his eyes full of question. I wonder if he would approve of this plan?

Alice shouted at us that they had found them, and I came back to attention, my smile turning into a grin as I realized what this could become.

* * *

** Ok so I was listening to 505 by the Arctic Monkeys while I wrote this, if you have heard this song, you can understand why it got all philosophical there. Don't worry, this isn't turning into a Twilight/Harry Potter fic. I just totally spazzed out when writing that. So I'm totally serious about this co-writing thing, just PM me if your interested!!**

**-xx-**


	11. We Have A Problem

**Blah, blah, blah, excuses. I just got done attempting NaNoWriMo. I failed. But the partial story that I did write, I'm very attached to. **

**Anyways, on with what I hope will be a very enjoyable chapter, and make you all forgive me =]**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter Eleven: We have a problem._

As we neared the place where we last met Audrey and Brendon, we were surprised with what we saw.

We saw Audrey, her familiar too-large plaid button up shirt and jeans obvious even from this distance. Sitting alone, cold, no Brendon to hold her. No-not even sitting...she was laying.

"Audrey!" Alice yelled to her, walking faster, "AUD! Audrey!"

I ran to catch up with Alice, worry spreading across my face, which Edward could obviously see. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back, letting Alice go on, holding me back somehow even though I was the stronger one-all my strength seemed to have left me that moment. I could see her laying there, and it seemed like Alice couldn't possibly be moving any slower, I wanted to break away, to hurt Edward in order to save Audrey, he could take it. Everything was too slow..I could move faster, I could do this, Edward should stop holding me back, he needs to let me go, let me save her..

I watched Alice reach Audrey and shake her in slow motion, and I broke away from Edward, though he probably let me go..I ran, but though I had never forced my body to work so hard, I had never been so slow. Alice was saying something to her, muffled nonsense, it didn't matter, bite her, make her live, anything. If Alice wouldn't do it, I would.

I dove in to save Audrey, ready to turn her into one of us, ready to adopt her into the family. Ready to make her a vampire.

My teeth ready to give the 'bite of life', Edward was suddenly holding me back. I screamed at him that she was worth saving, but he just held me tight and took me away. I remember this moment as the most terrifying moment of my vampire life so far. I yelled at Edward until I felt I had no strength left, and if vampires could cry, I would have been sobbing on his lap. He held my head as I wailed Audrey's name and made pitiful attempts at hurting him.

Alice soon came and pulled Edward towards her, whispering something in his ear, I'm sure it was something or other about Audrey dead. I couldn't handle thinking about this. He then came over and picked me up, holding him close to his chest, stroking my hair, futilely whispering soothing words to me.

To my surprise, he carried me to Audrey. I began to wail again- don't let me see her dead, this isn't what I want to see. I wanted to wake up from the nightmare and never have known her at all. I was physically shaking in his arms, mentally begging him not to being me over to her. I turned my head into the crook of his arm, wishing it all away.

As he put me down to Audrey, he was telling me to breathe, it was ok, don't worry. What does he mean. It is not ok. Why does she deserve to die? She doesn't. Let her live, please, God, let her live. He kept telling me it was alright and I knew these were blatant lies.

Then I saw it. Audrey's body moved, her tear streaked face turning to me, her body white. I saw her lips move but did not understand through my instant relief, the feeling of incredible joy and then the inevitable sinking feeling I felt afterwards. What was wrong. Where is Brendon.

During this time, I still couldn't comprehend anyones voices. I felt Edward pick me up and buried my face in his chest, closing my eyes, simultaneously relieved and worried.

It felt that no time had passed when he put me down on the couch, the title screen for Phantom Of The Opera still repeating itself on our TV. I saw Alice lay Audrey on the couch opposite from me, her eyes lifeless, her weak body unable to move. Her eyes closed and her chest moved laboriously up and down, her body resting as I wish mine could.

I closed my eyes and wished I could sleep as Audrey slept, relieve myself from this pain if only for a while. Edward came to the couch and held me, cradling me in his arms and stroking my hair. I wished I was human. I wanted to feel those tears I felt kept inside of me, to dream away the nightmare of my life, I wanted to be human as she was. I could already feel Rosalie-I told you so, Bella, I told you. You should have stayed human..

I closed my eyes and wished darkness had come. Time seemed to tick by, but when I opened my eyes, the clock read 5:00. Slightly confused, since we had started our adventure at 7:00, I soon realized that it was Five AM. I was still in Edwards lap, thankfully, as this comforted me a great deal. He looked down at me and seemed sad at something. I remembered Audrey, and, with a pang, thought she might be dead. I looked over at her and was relieved by the slow movement of her chest that proved she was still human.

After a hot shower to clear my head, I went down to check on how Audrey was. I just hoped she was alright. Thankfully, she was sitting up-although barely-between Edward and Alice.

"Bella..I'm so sorry for scaring you...Edward tells me you thought I was dead..I'm so sorry.." Audrey managed to murmur to me tiredly, and my eyes grew wide as I felt guilty about making her feel bad.

"Of course I was worried, Audrey! And don't be sorry-it's alright, really, but what happened?"

"Brendon..." She says, her eyes falling. I felt the panic spread over me again before I realized that her wide eyes were staring up at me again.

"Don't worry, really, he's not..dead..or at least, I don't think he is." Her eyes darted back towards the ground, and she curled up onto the couch, Alice holding her lovingly.

"What happened? If he isn't dead, where is he.."

"I don't know, Bella, I don't know! That just the thing, it's so terrible..one second he was with me walking down the street, and the next thing I know, I can't find him anywhere.."

"Oh, God, Audrey..I'm sorry...I swear we'll do our best to find him for you! I'm worried.."

"Thanks you, Bella, really. I'll be going now, getting out of your hair."

"No!" Now it was Edward jumping into the conversation. He grabbed Audrey and steadied her as she had gotten up a little too quickly. "You're staying here, Audrey. We have more than enough room for you and couldn't bear for you to go and not know if you were alright.."

I got up and threw my arms around Edward.

This is why I love him.

* * *

** Alright, so I do know exactly where this is going. I'll write more soon, but I'm really busy with school and all..yeah I know you're all probably very sick of excuses. Well, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And that will motivate me to write more ;D**

**xx**


End file.
